footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 FIFA World Cup/import
The 2010 FIFA World Cup will be the 19th FIFA World Cup, the premier international football tournament. It is scheduled to take place between 11 June and 11 July 2010 in South Africa. The 2010 FIFA World Cup will be the culmination of a qualification process that began in August 2007 and involved 204 of the 208 FIFA national teams. As such, it matches the 2008 Summer Olympics as the sports event with the most competing nations. List of qualified teams The following 32 teams qualified for the final tournament. ;AFC (4) * * * * ;CAF (5+1) * * * * * * (hosts) ;CONCACAF (3) * * * ;CONMEBOL (5) * * * * * ;OFC (1) * ;UEFA (13) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Final Draw Referees ;AFC : Khalil Al Ghamdi : Ravshan Irmatov : Subkhiddin Mohd Salleh : Yuichi Nishimura ;CAF : Mohamed Benouza : Koman Coulibaly : Jerome Damon : Eddy Maillet ;CONCACAF : Joel Aguilar : Benito Archundia : Carlos Batres : Marco Antonio Rodríguez ;CONMEBOL : Carlos Amarilla : Hector Baldassi : Jorge Larrionda : Pablo Pozo : Oscar Ruiz : Carlos Simon ;OFC : Michael Hester : Peter O'Leary ;UEFA : Olegario Benquerenca : Massimo Busacca : Frank De Bleeckere : Martin Hansson : Viktor Kassai : Stephane Lannoy : Roberto Rosetti : Wolfgang Stark : Alberto Undiano Mallenco : Howard Webb Matches Group stage In the following tables: * Pld = total games played * W''' = total games won * '''D = total games drawn (tied) * L''' = total games lost * '''GF = total goals scored (goals for) * GA = total goals conceded (goals against) * GD = goal difference (GF−GA) * Pts = total points accumulated The teams placed first and second (shaded in green) qualified to the round of 16. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout stage Winners of Group A| | Runners-up of Group B| |26 June – Rustenburg| Winners of Group C| | Runners-up of Group D| |28 June – Durban| Winners of Group E| | Runners-up of Group F| |28 June – Johannesburg| Winners of Group G| | Runners-up of Group H| |27 June – Johannesburg| Winners of Group B| | Runners-up of Group A| |27 June – Bloemfontein| Winners of Group D| | Runners-up of Group C| |29 June – Pretoria| Winners of Group F| | Runners-up of Group E| |29 June – Cape Town| Winners of Group H| | Runners-up of Group G| |2 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 49| | Winners of Match 50| |2 July – Port Elizabeth| Winners of Match 53| | Winners of Match 54| |3 July – Cape Town| Winners of Match 52| | Winners of Match 51| |3 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 55| | Winners of Match 56| |6 July – Cape Town| Winners of Match 58| | Winners of Match 57| |7 July – Durban| Winners of Match 59| | Winners of Match 60| |11 July – Johannesburg| Winners of Match 61| | Winners of Match 62| |10 July – Port Elizabeth| Losers of Match 61| | Losers of Match 62| |widescore=yes}} Round of 16 |score=Match 49 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group B |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 50 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group D |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Royal Bafokeng Stadium, Rustenburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 51 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group C |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Free State Stadium, Bloemfontein |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 52 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group A |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 53 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group F |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 54 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group H |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ellis Park Stadium, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 55 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group E |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Loftus Versfeld Stadium, Pretoria |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 56 |report= |team2= Runners-up of Group G |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} Quarter-finals |score=Match 57 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 54 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 58 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 50 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 59 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 51 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 60 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 56 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ellis Park Stadium, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} Semi-finals |score=Match 61 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 57 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score=Match 62 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 60 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Moses Mabhida Stadium, Durban |attendance= |referee= }} Third place play-off |score=Match 63 |report= |team2= Losers of Match 62 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth |attendance= |referee= }} Final |score=Match 64 |report= |team2= Winners of Match 62 |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Soccer City, Johannesburg |attendance= |referee= }} See also * 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup * 2010 FIFA World Cup schedule * 2010 FIFA World Cup broadcasting rights * 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup References External links * FIFA.com 2010 website * The official 2010 host country website Category:2010 FIFA World Cup 2010